wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Score
The Return of the Score is the fourth episode of The New Adventures of Yoko. It was aired on February 24, 2016. Overview Luke fon Fabre is the son of the Duke of the Kimlasca Kingdom from Yggdrasil Island. He is pampered and confined within the walls of the palace as he was abducted by his foes for a year seven years prior. However, he escapes from the palace and his caretaker, and friend, Guy comes in his search to inform him that his fiance has come to visit him. Before his teacher, Master Van, leaves to search for Fon Master Ion, they have one last session. While dueling, a mysterious woman attacks them. Luke defends Van and inexplicably teleports with the woman to Konohatropolis. Plot The Episode begins with the Flashback, Luke is reportedly kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire, an experience so traumatic as to cause him to lose all memory of events and people encountered before this event. Since his return to Kimlasca, he has been confined in the Fabre manor in Baticul, by orders of his uncle, King Ingobert VI, having only the company of his parents, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the servants, his teacher Van Grants, and his best friend Guy Cecil. Because of this, Luke has attempted to escape many times from the manor, but to no avail. His methods of escaping have included hiding inside a bag left in a wagon that came to deliver goods to the kitchen's manor, climbing the fence, and disguising himself as a "White Knight". Since this event, Luke has periodically experienced painful headaches, similar to migraines but apparently less severe and with no perceptible cause, hearing voices each time they occur. Luke's family believe them to be linked to the kidnapping. Before his teacher, Master Van, leaves to search for Fon Master Ion, they have one last session. While dueling, a mysterious woman attacks them. Luke defends Van and inexplicably teleports with the woman teleports with the woman to Konohatropolis. Luke and Tear find out that they are in the Eggman. They go to Engeve, and Luke is blamed for the recent food robberies. After being taken to the mayor, Rose, they meet Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei who is supposed to be missing, Yuki's Family, and Anise. Luke and Tear go to the Cheagle Woods to confront the cheagles. They meet Ion again at the entrance, and he accompanies them. When confronting the cheagles, they learn that a cheagle accidentally set fire to the ligers' home. They stole the food from the village as an offering to get their comrades back, who were taken to be eaten. Fon Master Ion, Luke, and Tear decide to talk to the Liger Queen. Mieu, the cheagle who set fire to the liger's home, goes with them and acts as a translator. After defeating the queen with help from Jade, a Colonel in the Malkuth military, Mieu is exiled from the Cheagle Woods and must serve Luke for a full cycle of the seasons. Tomoe and co. are then arrested by the Malkuth military. Luke reveals himself to be the son of the duke of Kimlasca and is then asked to deliver a peace treaty to the king of Kimlasca. On their way to Kimlasca however, the Tartarus is attacked by a large number of Griffins and Ligers. They were attacked by Largo the Black Lion and Yuki sees Rainbow Metal Sonic coming to the Rescue with Paula Fon Fabre. Rainbow Metal Sonic and Paula are able to fend off and defeated the Griffins and Ligers. Tear awakens after the attack, and heals herself. The party learns that Anise has already moved to the second location which is Kaitzur. Luke learns that Van is also at Kaitzur and is determined to head there immediately. The party meets up with Anise who is seen trying to enter Kaitzur but it seems she had lost her passport. Van enters and Tear readies her weapon causing a scene. Ion explains what happen so far to Van, Tear seems untrusting of her brother. It is revealed that Tear is assigned by Mohs to search for the Seventh Fonstone. Arietta kidnaps the engineer at the Kaitzur Port and tells everyone to bring Luke and Ion to Coral Castle. Two young men beg Ion to rescue the engineer, and Ion agrees. Guy has another reaction when Anise hugs him from behind, while entering the Castle. Luke is then kidnapped not long after that, and everybody is attacked by Arietta the Wild and her monster friends, in which the party finds out that the Liger Queen they had killed was her mother. Dist and Sync did something to Luke while everybody takes on Arietta and Guy manages to go find Luke first. Guy then attacks Sync, who fled the scene right after that, and gives a fon disc dropped by Sync to Jade, who appeared shocked looking at the Fon machinery Luke was found in. The party then departs from Kaitzur and head to Baticul. Tomoe and co. and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van and Eggman are constructing the new Death Egg and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the Eggman Empire's rise to power. Tear saves Luke and the others, and protected the citizens of Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. Tomoe and the others arrive at Yulia City and is confronted by Asch. Luke learned from Yuki Buxaplenty about the Pescan Era and Queen Pesca VIII , how Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki sealed the Ten Tails within Yuki when he was young, how God created the Replicas and how he met the Kings Next Door Organization. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated. Luke stays behind to use the Key. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. Characters Starring *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Yoko Buxaplenty *Tomoe *Divine Fortress *Marina Uchiha *Rainbow Metal Sonic Debuts *Vandesdelca Musto Fende *Asch *Mystearica Aura Fende *Luke Fon Fabre *Paula Fon Fabre *Yami no Mikoto Trivia *This Episode is the reference to the Tales of the Abyss anime. Category:Episodes